


One heart million voices

by swk



Category: GOT7
Genre: AU, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mysticism, Portal Fantasy, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swk/pseuds/swk
Summary: первый фф по got7 вышел не по тому отп, по которому хотелось бы, но ;;;;;писалось для one member festseptember: Jackson
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	One heart million voices

**Author's Note:**

> первый фф по got7 вышел не по тому отп, по которому хотелось бы, но ;;;;;  
> писалось для one member fest  
> september: Jackson

Джексон умер в четверг.

Когда трава была чуть влажной после мелкого дождика. Когда летние ночи были в самом разгаре, а дети не хотели идти по домам. Он умер безболезненно и быстро, даже не успел подумать, что вот она, жизнь заканчивается, не успел увидеть, как она пробегает перед глазами.  
Просто умер.  
А потом проснулся, открыл глаза и огляделся. И словно ничего не поменялось. Вот только его не видели и не слышали.  
На телефон пришло сообщение с адресом и Джексон послушно последовал туда.  
На входе в самый обычный пятиэтажный дом его ждал парень. Кажется, одногодка. Парень был чуть выше, одет немного странно — слишком модно, когда тонкая грань красивого и эпатажного сливается — но приятно.  
Парень улыбнулся и похлопал Джексона по плечу.  
— С прибытием, — удивительно мягким голосом сказал парень, и у Джексона в глазах появились слезы. Непонятно, почему. Просто.  
— А куда?  
— Ну, как сказать. Куда-то между. Давай пройдем внутрь.  
Рука у парня была горячая, но прикосновение аккуратным и приятным. Он держал Джексона под локоть и вел за собой по белым коридорам. Джексон вертелся по сторонам и постоянно смахивал текущие слезы с глаз.  
— Так у многих бывает, — бросил парень, не поворачиваясь. — Ты начинаешь понимать, что умер. Но это так, на автомате. По сути, чувств-то у тебя теперь нет.  
Как же нет, если Джексон чувствовал пустоту, как не хватало внутри сердца, которое бы билось. Если слезы все еще лились.  
Парня звали Пак Чжинёном, и он представился как координатор Джексона.  
Они сидели в светло-голубом кабинете и просто смотрели друг на друга. Изредка Чжинён переводил взгляд на какие-то бумаги, а Джексон смотрел на свои бледные руки.  
— Итак, Джексон Ванг, — голос у Чжинёна все же был очень приятный, словно колыбельная матери, — 20 лет всего? Совсем мал.  
Чжинён пару раз цыкнул языком и поправил очки, сползшие с носа.  
— Простите, а для чего я мал?  
— Для того, чтобы наставлять людей на путь истинный, конечно же!  
Внезапно Чжинён улыбнулся, и улыбка оказалась его еще теплее, чем руки и голос. Джексону настолько понравилось смотреть на улыбающегося Чжинёна, что он улыбнулся в ответ и даже потянулся, как растения тянутся к солнцу.  
— Как твой координатор, я обязан ввести тебя в курс всех дел, поэтому не будем отвлекаться.  
Чжинён рассказал Джексону, что он на пути в Рай, надо только ведь всего отработать пару столетий-тысячелетий в качестве духовной силы, которая помогает людям на Земле.  
— Как ангел-хранитель? — влез Джексон и тут же пожалел. Чжинён строго посмотрел.  
— Похоже, но, к сожалению, мы не ангелы. Так, духи, сгустки энергии. Но не призраки, нет.  
Чжинён рассказал, что Джексон будет следить за определенными людьми. Помогать принимать им важные решения, будет отводить от неудач и просто делать на сердце спокойно.  
Такая работа Джексону прельщала. Он любил людей, даже если порой и чувствовал, что они не понимают до конца, насколько он к ним тяготит.  
— А я буду с человеком до конца его жизни? — спросил Джексон, когда Чжинён перестал перечислять его обязанности.  
Он не знал, сколько времени прошло, но, наверняка, много. Чжинён уже не выглядел таким собранным и аккуратным, а Джексону казалось, словно энергии в нем поуменьшилось.  
— Вряд ли.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что нам нельзя привязываться.  
Чжинён говорил, что они не испытывают ничего, но горечь в его голосе была настолько заметна, что Джексон зажмурился. Находиться рядом внезапно стало неуютно, хотелось уйти, улететь, исчезнуть. Сделать хоть что-то, на что способен нынешний Джексон.  
Но ведь он даже и не знал.

Они посетили похороны Джексона.  
Он видел, как плакали его родители. Видел настолько близко, ведь стоял прямо перед ними. И Чжинён был прав, он смотрел, но слезы уже не лились. Словно далекая картина, которая не имела к нему отношения. Только личные мысли, которые говорили, что надо сожалеть. Сожалеть о всех непрожитых годах, о том, чего он так и не сделал. О том, что Джексону было всего 20 лет, и он даже не влюблялся.  
Чжинён стоял возле его друга — Марка, и гладил того по плечу. Марк не чувствовал ничего, но Джексон видел, как что-то темно-синее, словно дымка, поднимается от Марка, а Чжинён озорным движением разгоняет эту дымку в воздухе.  
Чжинён нежным движением убирал невидимые слезы Марка и даже шептал что-то на ухо. А затем поцеловал Марка в щеку, и Джексон был готов поклясться, что весь груз и все горе покинуло Марка, оставив лишь воспоминание.  
Дольше они не остались — было ни к чему. Джексон не смог сделать с родителями то же самое, что Чжинён сделал с Марком.  
— Их страданиям не помочь, — бросил Чжинён, и быстро пошел вниз по склону. Джексон побежал за ним.  
Он бежал — летел и успевал смотреть по сторонам, на могильные плиты, которые должны были быть соседями.  
Одна плита была всего на три года старше его — Пак Чжинён, на ней было написано. Умер в возрасте девятнадцати лет. На год младше Джексона. На четыре года старше в том, чем они были.

Они сидели на обрыве. Под ними — океан, над ними — их собственное небо. Не то, которое видели обычные люди. Чжинён снял кеды и по-детски болтал ногами в воздухе. Щиколотки у Чжинёна были узкими и этому Джексон почему-то уделил внимание.  
Гулял ветерок, переливался звездами и приносил приятный освежающий аромат, но волосы их он не трепал, как и одежду. Джексон улыбался и смотрел на Чжинёна, хотя должен был бы — на небо.  
Чжинён молчал, но в молчании этом было удовольствие всей вселенной, и Джексон это чувствовал. И поэтому спросил.  
— А как ты умер? — ветер подхватил вопрос и перенес его на плечо Чжинёну, оставляя след-ниточку.  
— Несчастный случай? — Чжинён улыбался смущенно, словно стеснялся самого себя. И Джексону так хотелось протянуть руку, коснуться морщинок в уголках глаз, слегка круглых щек и пухлых губ. Хотя бы Чжинён в их мире должен был быть реальным. — Маленькая девочка тонула, а я подумал, что смогу спасти ее, не загубив себя. Не получилось.  
Джексон кивнул, словно что-то понимал. Хотя он-то — совсем не понимал. Чжинён сказал, что Джексон умер, потому что у него просто остановилось сердце. Так бывает. Всего-то в 20 лет, у спортсмена и души компании, конечно, бывает.  
— И… как ты, — Джексон жевал губы и смотрел на щиколотки Чжинёна. — Все это время был один? Здесь? Ну, работал один?  
Смех Чжинёна был таким громким и заразительным. А голова — совсем не тяжелой, когда Чжинён уложил ее на колени Джексону.  
— Кто, ты думаешь, я такой? Определенно, не высшее создание, — Чжинён поднимался пальцами по животу вверх, к груди, а затем к шее. Джексон не мог смотреть на лицо Чжинёна, зато мог следить за пальцами — аккуратными и ровными, с красивыми ногтями — и хотеть их поцеловать. — Я тоже был подопечным, и у меня тоже был координатор.  
Джексону не надо было дышать, вместо сердца у него была пустота. Но почему-то она стала еще больше, превратилась в черную дыру и начала засасывать все, о чем он думал и не мог чувствовать.  
— И вы тоже были…такими?  
Глаза Чжинёна сияли ярче звезд на небе. Пальцы Чжинёна оставляли следы на холодной коже Джексона, а губы в улыбке — тянули.  
— Какими? — Чжинён дразнил и наслаждался.  
— Как мы.  
— А какие мы?  
Ветер пронесся между ними, словно сцепляя их невидимыми крючками, притягивая. Джексон медленно наклонялся, а Чжинён приподнимался, цепляясь пальцами за одежду.  
Джексон целовал Чжинёна так, не целовался никогда. Так, как не целуются люди. Он тонул в Чжинёне, и он всплывал. Он позволял пустоте внутри себя разрастаться до невиданных размеров, и все равно он чувствовал! Он чувствовал! Как бы Чжинён не говорил, что быть того не может.  
И дело было не в слезах, которые больше никогда не польются из его глаз.

Проведывать собственную могилу стало для Джексона некой традицией. Он приходил не ради родителей и не ради Марка. А просто — чтобы посмотреть на могильную плиту, которая доказывала, что когда-то он, Джексон, существовал.  
Чжинён говорил, что это вроде некоего ритуала, чтобы не потеряться и не растаять в их эфемерном мире.  
Иногда Чжинён присоединялся к нему. Иногда Чжинён исчезал. А иногда Чжинён был с ним, а потом уходил к могильному камню, на котором аккуратно было написано «Пак Чжинён».  
— Ты можешь оказать мне услугу? — впервые Джексон видел, чтобы Чжинён вернулся за Джексоном. И впервые Джексон видел отпечаток печали на Чжинёне.  
И это было так больно, что Джексон едва не поклялся никогда не возвращаться на кладбище. Лучше уж развеяться, чем видеть Чжинёна в грусти.  
Но Чжинён попросил Джексона, и как можно было ему отказать?  
Конечно, Джексон согласился.

Услугу Чжинёна звали Чжебом.  
Чжебом был красивым, статным, с сильными руками, острыми скулами и бесконечным горем в сердце. Джексон не видел, Джексон это чувствовал.  
Чжебом стоял на коленях над могилой Чжинёна и вырывал маленькие сорняки, нежно проводил рукой по траве и по надписи с именем.  
Джексон был уверен, если бы Чжинён мог плакать — он бы рыдал так, что земля бы содрагалась.  
— Пожалуйста, Джексон, — прошептал Чжинён, — сделай так, чтобы ему стало легче. Так, как я сделал Марку.  
Чжинён говорил, а Джексон уже был возле Чжебома. Обходил кругами, прикасался пальцами к плечам, остановил ладонь над сердцем. Чжебом не плакал, но Джексон был уверен, что лучше бы слезы были.  
Он поцеловал Чжебома в левый глаз, а затем в правый. Это были самые аккуратные и нежные, самые искренние поцелуи в новой жизни Джексона, и ему очень хотелось, чтобы это помогло. Не только Чжинёну, но и этому парню Чжебому — ведь собственным родителям так он помочь не смог.  
Когда Чжебом рыдал над могилой Чжинёна, Чжинён прижимался к Джексону и прятал лицо у него в шее. Горячие руки касались спины, а нос дышал чуть ниже уха. Джексон улыбался и шептал мелодию без слов Чжинёну, нежно гладил по волосам и по спине, и обещал, что Чжебому станет легче. Чжебом ведь молодой, живой и здоровый. И проживет еще много счастливых лет.  
И они проживут. Много столетий вместе. Как бесплотные духи, но вместе. И без разницы, что было, без разницы, что будет потом. Без разницы, что между ними — даже если это не чувства, это что-то выше.  
Когда стемнело, и Чжебом ушел, Чжинён смеялся и толкал Джексона в плечо. А Джексон улыбался в ответ нежно и немного глупо притягивал Чжинёна к себе, и целовал в губы. И больше ничего.


End file.
